El mejor uso para la navaja mágica
by Azulz Friki
Summary: El mejor uso para la navaja mágica era, definitivamente, usarla para matar a un Auror molesto.


**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso es de Rowling. Escribo sin fines de lucro.

Este fic participa para el reto especial de Navidad del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

**Regalo: **navaja mágica.

**Advertencias: **Gore, violencia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>EL MEJOR USO PARA LA NAVAJA MÁGICA<strong>_

_Por Azulz Friki_

* * *

><p>Rabastan estaba agradecido de que su hermano, Rodolphus, le haya regalado una navaja mágica para Navidad. Tenía poca diferencia con la muggle, pero igualmente no le hacía ascos. Prefería la sangre a los cuerpos rígidos después de un maleficio asesino, así que estaba bien. La cosa es que la navaja mágica, además de servir para cometer un asesinato, era buena para abrir cerraduras y demás. Así que le venía bien. La giró entre sus dedos y sonrió, mirando al cielo. La nieve caía al suelo y todo estaba pintarrajeado de un blanco tirando a gris.<p>

Su sonrisa tranquila se ensanchó. Sabía perfectamente donde vivía Caradoc Dearborn, y esas navidades se dirigían a ser muy aburridas. Además, el Señor Tenebroso ya se había quejado varias veces de lo molesto que podía llegar a ser ese maldito Auror.

Ya sabía con que —mejor dicho, quien— probar el regalo de su hermano.

* * *

><p>La casa de Dearborn estaba ubicada en los límites del valle de Godric. Rabastan se acercó por un callejón y quedo mirando una ventana. Parecía que había una chimenea encendida en el hogar, ya que había un calor distintivo desprendido desde algún punto del domicilio. El mortífago sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo que la ventana se rompiera en pedazos. El cristal cayó en la sala de estar del hogar y el Auror parecía no salir de su sorpresa cuando Rabastan entró con rapidez por la ventana rota. Lanzó un hechizo a la puerta y esbozó una sonrisa.<p>

—Buenas noches, Dearborn. Felices fiestas, ¿ah?

— ¡L-Lestrange!

—Sí, ese mismo. El mayor. —Se guardó la varita en el cinto y puso una mueca—. Sabes perfectamente a que vine, me imagino. —Sacó la navaja y apuntó al chico. Era pelinegro, de ojos castaños y piel tostada. Caradoc tembló.

En un momento, el Auror ya estaba totalmente paralizado por una versión más poderosa del Petrificus Totalus que había corrido entre los mortífagos como la pólvora. No se podría mover en unas tres horas —o hasta que muriese, dependía—, solo hablar. Rabastan se acercó a él y tomó una de sus manos. Bajó la manga de la camiseta y entonces pasó la navaja por encima de la piel del brazo. Notaba como Caradoc temblaba levemente.

Entonces, enterró un poco la cuchilla en mitad del brazo. El Auror gritó a todo pulmón. Cuando Rabastan sacó la navaja, ésta brillaba, llena de un líquido carmesí. Sonrió. Dearborn jadeaba por el dolor, y la sangre se escurría de la parte que cortó.

Rato después, el piso estaba manchado de sangre y los gritos del Auror resonaban en los tímpanos del mortífago; los chillidos eran música para sus oídos. Caradoc había perdido tres de sus dedos mientras Rabastan se divertía, y la sangre seguía goteando de ellos. El Auror sollozaba en silencio.

—Pff. Esto es aburrido —comentó Rabastan mientras pasaba un dedo por el filo de su navaja. No creía que matar a alguien como quisiese, con ese alguien inmovilizado, fuera _tan_ monótono—. Mejor acabo rápido esto.

Rabastan se puso al lado del pecho del Auror, que respiraba acompasadamente, y le enterró la daga en donde debería tener el corazón. El chillido pareció escucharse hasta fuera de la casa y taladró los oídos del asesino, que sacó la navaja. Observó en silencio el agujero que dejó a Caradoc, observando el corazón palpitar con más fuerza para luego poco a poco dejar de moverse. Sonrió y lamió la sangre que estaba en la navaja.

Se dirigió a la puerta y abrió con la navaja mágica, dejando una pequeña marca de sangre. Dirigió una última mirada al cuerpo sin vida del Auror y sonrió al ver toda la sangre que había en el suelo y el hoyo en el corazón del chico. Ahora adoraba el color carmesí, sin duda alguna.

Salió de la casa, cerró la puerta e invocó la Marca Tenebrosa para que apareciese en el cielo.

* * *

><p>—Le di un buen uso a tu regalo, hermanito —comentó Rabastan casualmente, mirando el árbol de Navidad. Había llegado hace unos veinte minutos y aún no le comentaba a nadie de lo que hizo.<p>

—Hmm. ¿Qué hiciste? —inquirió él, curioso.

Rabastan sonrió con simpleza y le mostró la navaja ensangrentada.

—Maté a Dearborn.

—Buen trabajo, Bas.


End file.
